SCP-2599
Summary SCP-2599 is a 14-year-old female of Korean descent, formerly known as Zena Cho. SCP-2599’s anomalous effect has two components. SCP-2599’s primary anomalous effect is a mental compulsion that causes it to be unable to disobey any direct commands. This effect is contingent on SCP-2599’s perception that it has received a command; should it not believe that it is receiving a command, it will not be compelled to follow it. This effect currently has no known limits, and SCP-2599 has followed orders including self-harm, violence towards others, and other undesirable actions. SCP-2599 possesses a 0 on the Psychic Resistance Scale, currently the lowest recorded score on file. SCP-2599’s secondary anomalous effect is its inability to fully carry out any given command. This effect causes SCP-2599 to fulfill most aspects of any command directed towards it, but it is unable to complete all requested components of the command, or does not complete the command satisfactorily. Rigorous testing has concluded that this effect is involuntary, and is not motivated out of any desire for rebellion or dissatisfaction with commands that it has been given. SCP-2599 has been unable to complete commands even when it has wished to do so, due to its secondary effect. Once SCP-2599 is ordered to perform a certain action, it is no longer capable of successfully completing that action in the future, even if it was previously capable of doing so. This effect can be overridden with a successive command. SCP-2599’s secondary effect allows SCP-2599 to perform other anomalous effects as well, though only under the direct wording of a command. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, up to 9-A when given a command, possibly higher Name: SCP-2599, "Not Good Enough", Zena Cho (Formerly) Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Able to almost complete any task she is commanded to perform (The results of these commands have shown that she is capable of Greatly Increasing her Strength and Durability, Matter Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid, healed a gunshot wound to a D-Class' head, although this left him in a vegatative state), Self Empathic Manipulation, Creation) Attack Potency: Human level, reality warping can allow her to ignore conventional durability | Human level, Up to Small Building level when given a command (Dealt severe damage to SCP-682 when told to attack it until it was "200% dead"), possibly higher Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''| '''Regular Human, at least Superhuman when given a command (Ripped off three of SCP-682's limbs during their fight, and was implied to be capable of pulling off its head with her bare hands), possibly higher Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class, up to Small Building Class when given a command, possibly higher Durability: Human level | Human Class, up to Small Building level when given a command, possibly higher Stamina: Average, far higher when given a command Range: Standard melee range, higher with reality warping Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: No mental resistance (She obeys any orders given to her, no matter who gives them and what order it is) Key: Original File | Extended Canon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9